Rain
by xXEPICFALIUREXx
Summary: This is about a girl who met Roach when she was a kid. She got kidnaped with him by the Robesons. Show thier life there and working into plot. Some Death Note characters,they arn't a major part. Eh, maybe some romance People Under the Stairs fanfiction 3
1. Los Angeles

Rain

Chapter One

Los Angeles

Jazmyn Shock Pierce looked around the city, lights from various places shone down on to the street. It was dark out, but the lighting gave a soft glow. She stayed close to her family, and her best friend's family, careful to stay out of the busy streets of Los Angeles. Her eyes wandered to Roach, who wasn't aware that he was holding her hand, a small smile evident on his face as he gazed forward.

Flashback

When they first met, they were both about five, the first day at school. Their parents were barely able to send them to a public school, even though it was free. The supplies and uniform that the school required was quite expensive. However, they were able to manage. Jazmyn, being the quite, shy, and untrusting one, never played with the other kids at recess, nor did she talk to them. She would always stay on the swing, head down, looking at her hands. One day, Roach finally got the courage to go talk the black haired girl.

By the time he got to her, she had already looked up at him. Dark blue eyes peered up at him. She straightened her posture, but neck bent down some, as if she thought he was going to be mean, like some of the kids around. Much to her surprise, he immediately stretched out his arm, trying to get her to shake his hand. Her eyes got wider at the sudden gesture.

"I'm Roach." He said proudly, grinning down at her. 'What an odd name' she thought, wondering if she should introduce herself to the blonde.

"I-I'm er… Uh- call me S-Shock." She muttered, shaking his hand. 'Must be his nickname. I guess it's weird that _I_ go by my middle.' He gave a bigger grin.

End

Now they were both eleven. They had been best friends ever since that day. The thing Shock refused to tell Roach was her first name. Why? Because Roach refused to tell her his. He may have been frustrated about that, but she never told him. Back to the point, the reason they were out in the city was because it was their elementary graduation AND their six year friendship anniversary. Their reward was some ice cream from downtown. It was one of the best ice cream shops in Los Angeles. Of course they could have some at home, but their parents wanted them to have some fun in the city.

They entered the shop, eyes wandering all around. Jazmyn stayed behind Roach at all times, nervous to be entering a place she had never been to before. It was very old fashioned, old bar stools with a few tears in the leather. Don't forget the waitresses who twirled on roller-skates in poodle skirts, trays twirling in their hand. They sat up on the stools, the white surface glared up at them. They then put in their order, turns out it was a restaurant too, their parents even asked if they wanted something other than ice cream. They refused, saying that they were only going to get what they came for.

Jazmyn was always a bit schizophrenic, so she just stared at her ice cream. Roach rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said, 'Really? It's ice cream, a bunch of people all ready that same type.' She still left the ice cream untouched. Roach finally gave up and licked some off of hers. If it was poisoned, and she got whatever it was that was on there, he would have it too. Her eyes widened for a minute, but it eventually clicked in her head. She gave a small smile, and licked the other side of the cone.

Afterwards, they ran outside, cones tight in hands, while the parents ate food that they got for themselves, their treat.They apologized as they nearly hit a woman. Her hair was bright red, matching her lipstick, a man with brown, slicked back, followed behind her. They stared at them and had a quick chat as they walked down around the alleyway. It didn't bother them much, 'cause it started to rain. They giggle as their clothes got all wet, and their ice cream fell off the cones. They gave another snicker.

"Well, the roaches can eat it." She said grinning. Roach raised an eyebrow.

"Haha. Very funny." She gave another grin.

This is what Jazmyn kind of looks like. It'd be nice to get reviews. I know most people won't read this story, but I like putting myself into it. XEFX

Like Becky from True Blood. Minus the dress.


	2. Captured

Rain

Captured

Just as they were about to go in, they caught sight of a black cat peering up at them. They watched it for a moment, expecting it to go down one of the alleyways. It didn't, it only peered up at them with bright green eyes. It turned slightly and headed down the alley. Roach tugged on Jazmyns hand, beginning to take off after it.

"Come on!" he shouted. Jazmyn, not wanting to be left behind followed. She didn't have a really good feeling about this. The alley was dark and filled with puddles. If you asked anyone, they would say it was ominous place, and to never even think about going in there. Of course, human suggestions wouldn't affect the cat, or any animal for the matter, to go down there. They slowed to a stop as they reached the cat again. However, it once again took off farther. Jazmyn started to shake some. Next to being schizophrenic, being paranoid was second on her list.

As she was pulled farther down the alley, she could almost see a dark figure in the shadows. She desperately tried to think it was her imagination, but it couldn't leave her head. They approached a dead end, where the cat had clearly climbed up the fire escape. Roach tried to follow it up, and would have made it if it weren't for Jazmyn.

"Wait, you don't know what's up there." She said softly, trying not to wake anyone. Some people on the higher floors left their windows cracked. He sighed and nodded, slowly making his way down the three bars he had already climbed. Once he reached the bottom, there was a water swishing sound. Something had walked through the water. It sounded quite close. That meant they had to come face to face with whatever it was, to get out of the alley.

Jazmyn knew quite well that it could have been someone entering their apartment; they saw a few doors on their way down. However, she quickly ruled out that idea, she heard no doors open, or the sound of metal on metal when a key entered a lock. 'Possibly a dog,' Roach thought. 'But that couldn't be right.' Whatever it was, it made clicks when it hit the ground. Not the high heels type. The guy type where men wore fancy dress shoes. It was defiantly a person.

The scary thing was that it was heading straight towards them. There was a sudden hiss, and their head snapped to behind them. The cat they had followed into the alley stared straight past them. Its bright green eyes seemed to narrow some at what it was staring at. What the two didn't realize, was that what the cat was staring at, was about seven feet away. The clicking stopped, and Jazmyn looked over her shoulder. There was defiantly a figure there. Before she could move, a piece of cloth was placed tightly on her mouth. Just like a horror movie, there were chemicals on the cloth, which made her pass out.

Roach's POV

I gasped as my best friend was laid down on the ground. The man who had clearly drugged her turned to me. Of course I had the opportunity to run, but that meant leaving Shock behind. That was completely out of the question. I wasn't just going to give up my best friend. With my thoughts, it only left me with one option.

I put my right foot in front of my left, and balled my fists in front of my face. I was expecting the man to come at me, but he did something odd. He just stood and smirked at me. That's when I realized who it was. It was that guy that was following the lady. It clicked in my head that there were two of them.

Before I could turn, a cloth was placed on my mouth. It was the exact same thing that happened to Shock. How stupid was I, I got us into this mess, and I didn't realize quick enough. I felt very foolish.

Ok, the pic didn't show up last time, so here's the link. .com/albums/r589/xXEPICFALIUREXx/?action=view¤t=

Minus the dress!

Sorry it was short. I don't own People Under the Stairs, but I wish I did!~

LOVE SEAN WHALEN!~

XEFX~


	3. In the House

Rain

In the House

Roach woke with a start. He started looking around frantically at his new surroundings. It took him a minute to realize where he was and what had happened. Jazmyn laid at his side, still sleeping, with new clothing. She wore a knee high white dress, with white socks to her shins. When Roach noticed her change in clothing, he could help but look down at his. Black khakis and a white, long sleeved shirt that was one size to big. His attention turned to Jazmyn, were she had groaned and shifted slightly.

He started to shake her some, whispering in her ear to wake up. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. There was a slam and she jumped a bit. The woman and man from earlier came in. The woman gave them a smile. Jazmyn backed up as far as she could until she hit a wall. They finally got a good look at their surroundings. They both were sitting on a queen-sized bed, sitting on a dark hardwood floor. The walls were a pale blue, with furniture scattered around the room.

"Hello dears," She said with an icy voice, a smirk forming. The woman alone they felt intimidated by, not to mention the man that was behind her. The thing that got them slightly on edge, was the Rottweiler that trotted in behind. "I'm Ms. Robeson, and this here is Mr. Robeson-" She gestured to behind her. He gave a dark grin. "-my brother. But from now on, you can call us Mommy and Daddy." She stated with a sickly sweet tone in her voice. It wasn't a 'you can' statement, but a 'You will'


End file.
